you have forever
by LastMelodya
Summary: tiga tahun terlewat, dan suatu senja, Sakura kembali. [shikamaru/sakura] [untuk #CPC2016]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo, too much deskrip, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** _ **ditulis untuk meramaikan Crack Pairing Celebration 2016**. _ been a whileeee nggak nulis crack pair tercinta saya ini. saya rindu, dan sangat rindu. (kemudian menggelung karena takut ditagih mc shikasaku-nya). miauw!

 **.**

* * *

 _ **you have forever**_

* * *

 **.**

Shikamaru hanya rindu.

Tiga tahun terlewat dan ia kehilangan tatapan _emerald_ angkuh itu di sisinya membuat Shikamaru berdebu dengan rindu yang tak hanya sekadar ingin bertemu.

Kelulusan SMA dilewati dengan gamang, ketika di malam hari sosok Sakura pergi. Tak menjawab pesan atau telepon, mengubur janji bahwa mereka akan masuk di jurusan kedokteran Konoha University bersama-sama, mengarungi waktu bersama, sekali lagi, _bersama_.

Tapi, Shikamaru tak menemukannya ketika itu. Ketika hari kelulusan dan hari-hari lainnya. Sakura pergi tanpa pertanda dan tanpa pamit diam-diam, bahkan rumahnya kosong seolah sudah sekitar seminggu keluarganya menyiapkan kepergiannya. Shikamaru mencari, menghubungi, menerka-nerka. Ia mendaftar ke Konoha University sendiri, diam-diam tetap menangkap sekitar bilamana suatu hari—mungkin saja—Sakura juga datang untuk mendaftar, dengan senyum dan tatapan yang cerah, juga rambut panjangnya yang melambai menyamai musim semi.

Tapi, setahun berlalu, dan Sakura tak juga kembali. Satu tahun setengah, dua tahun, tiga tahun, tiga tahun setengah; Shikamaru menemukan gadis itu tak kembali.

Hingga harinya penuh dengan hasil revisi dosen pembimbing dari konten skripsi yang dikerjakannya. Hampir empat tahun mengemban ilmu, dan Shikamaru selalu tahu cara terbaik untuk lulus tepat waktu. Meski ia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, meski rekan-rekannya masih sibuk dengan kelas-kelas semester pendek dan kelas tambahan untuk memenuhi SKS, tapi ia menjadi salah satu yang terbaik, yang pada kenyataannya memang selalu terbaik. Shikamaru yang jenius tak akan membuang waktunya terlalu lama di sini.

Namun, suatu senja, di mana ia tergegas di koridor kampus karena terlambat dengan onomatope tap tap dari langkahnya yang statis untuk menuju kelas mata kuliah terakhir, ada yang membuatnya terpaku.

Ruang kelas selalu sepi jika Miss Tsunade—dosen ilmu kedokterannya—sudah datang, dengan sesekali bisik rendah yang terumbar di sekitar, tak ada tawa hangat, sebab Tsunade cinta keangkuhan. Hanya ada suara berat, atau suara tinggi ketika ada mahasiswa yang membuatnya emosi, dan sisanya, embusan angin. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Sebab Shikamaru mendengar rentetan verbalisasi akrab. Bukan jenis vokal paruh baya, namun bukan milik mahasiswa yang biasanya berbicara dengan nada takut-takut atau, beberapa (termasuk dirinya), dengan nada cuek. Ada deklaratif teori-teori yang sedang didiskusikan, terdengar seperti seorang dosen dan mahasiswa yang tengah berdiskusi, namun—bagi Shikamaru, ia belum pernah mendengar yang seakrab ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya menyerahkan semua pertemuan hari ini padamu. Saya pergi dulu."

"Baik, Tsunade-sensei."

Langkah-langkah terdengar kemudian di indra pendengarannya, Tsunade keluar, melewatinya yang masih melangkah dengan kening mengerut. Satu pandangan, ia menatap ruang kelas dari jendela.

Dan ia terpaku.

Di tangannya lembaran kertas hasil revisi, tak sadar diremasi, dan oniks redup tajamnya dalam-dalam mengatensi.

Ada bayangan merah muda yang kemudian membuatnya berstagnasi.

* * *

Dunia Shikamaru berputar setiap tahunnya. Ada masa di mana ia frustrasi menunggu satu nama kembali. Tapi, kemudian, segalanya tak penting lagi, ketika tiga tahun terlewat dan lagi-lagi hanya menyisakan kekosongan.

Bagi Shikamaru, ia tak ingin berharap lagi.

Kepada Sakura yang pergi tiba-tiba, kepada kolase memorinya yang memaksa terus tinggal, kepada jutaan ingatan yang bagi Shikamaru, terasa begitu memuakkan.

Tapi, setelah hampir empat tahun, di sinilah gadis itu berada;

di depan kelasnya. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai asisten dosen Miss Tsunade. Dan Shikamaru merasa terkhianati ketika Sakura menyebut Kedokteran Umum Todai sebagai tempat mengemban ilmunya saat ini dengan bangga. Gadis itu pun mengatakan, sedang sibuk menulis skripsinya—seperti Shikamaru. Dan hal itu terasa begitu menakjubkan di sekitar, sebab, semua hal mengenai gadis itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

Para kaum bertestosteron di sekitar gemuruh memberikan siulan, memancing kaum perempuan mencibir penuh kentara. Sakura mengerti, dan ia tetap tersenyum. Ia tahu ia terlampau menonjol dan dirinya tak keberatan. _Emerald_ -nya masih angkuh, senyumnya masih penuh. Tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna dan Shikamaru meraba-raba, mungkin, kini tinggi gadis itu sudah mencapai telinganya (padahal, dulu, pucuk kepalanya tak sampai di dagu Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru bisa mencuri lihat kapan saja tanpa sama sekali waspada tertangkap pandangannya), tapi, mungkin sekarang tidak lagi.

Dan rambutnya—Shikamaru ingin menggeram. Dengan kepalan di tangan, ia mengingat kolase memori yang sempat singgah di otaknya; _Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak akan memotong rambut panjangku! Ingat, ya, Shikamaru!_

Satu-satunya yang masih terlihat seperti gadis lainnya dari Sakura ketika itu adalah rambutnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia tetap ingin memanjangkan rambut, sebagaimana itu adalah hal umum yang disukai gadis-gadis. Shikamaru melihat itu sebagai salah satu hal manusiawi dari diri gadis itu. Dan ia bersyukur. Karena baginya, Sakura yang berambut panjang tak pernah terkalahkan gadis mana pun.

Namun, kini, rambut merah mudanya tak lebih dari pundak. Bahkan sebagian tengkuknya terlihat dan kini semua orang bisa melihat jenjangnya yang sering gadis itu sembunyikan dulu, dan hanya pernah sesekali ia lihat ketika Sakura mengikat rambutnya di rumah, atau di sela diskusi mereka di kelas kosong (karena Sakura tak pernah ingin mengikat rambutnya di depan umum, tak pernah).

Dalam sekejap, Shikamaru tak merasa spesial lagi.

* * *

Enam puluh menit selanjutnya mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

Ketika jam kuliah telah habis dan tangan Shikamaru yang besar lebih dulu menahan lengan Sakura di muka daun pintu. Pintu itu ditutup, rapat, Shikamaru mendekat, dan ada deritan kaki meja yang tersenggol pinggul Sakura ketika gadis itu memberi gerak refleks mundur tanpa peringatan.

"Jelaskan padaku."

Impulsif dengan caranya sendiri, sangat Shikamaru. Dan Sakura tak pernah terbiasa akan hal itu. Meski gioknya yang hijau menatap lurus, tanpa distraksi, dan bibirnya yang merah merapat linear tanpa tremor, rongga-rongga dadanya tetap bergetar. Kepada imperatif Shikamaru, kepada nadanya yang terlampau datar namun implisit tuntutan.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" Pada akhirnya defensif adalah pilihannya. Sejak dulu, Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan senang hati mengalah. Apalagi dengan pria di hadapannya. _Terutama dengan pria di hadapannya_.

"Kau bisa mulai dari hari kelulusan?" Shikamaru maju lagi, dan Sakura tak bisa mundur. Meja yang berderit tadi sudah terpojok pada dinding, dan dengan mundur, ia hanya akan membuat pinggulnya sakit. "Atau rambutmu yang pendek, atau Todai. Aku tak peduli."

 _Aku tak peduli_. Tapi nyatanya, ia lebih peduli dari apa pun.

Sakura menelan ludah dan tersenyum kering, matanya menatap, masih pada wajah Shikamaru yang tak banyak berubah. Hanya sebagian kecil, seperti rahangnya yang menegas, dan bintik-bintik kecil bekas _shaving_ di dagunya yang lancip, yang dulu sekali, sesekali terasa di pundaknya yang kecil.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau mengatakannya tak peduli, maka menjelaskan semuanya hanya akan menjadi omong kosong untukmu, Shikamaru."

Dan Shikamaru hampir mabuk medengarnya, ketika suara itu kembali menyebut namanya, dengan nada yang sama, tiga silabel yang tak pernah berganti gaya, dan Shikamaru—ia benci mengakuinya—tapi, ia rindu. Sangat sangat rindu.

"Anggap saja bayaran …," Shikamaru menahan napas pada kata terakhirnya, ia menekan perasaan yang barusan muncul itu dalam-dalam. "Bayaran karena kau sekarang di sini, menjadi asisten dosen, dan mengajarku, eh?" Ia tertawa remeh. "Kau di depanku satu langkah, Sakura."

Mungkin, mungkin. Mungkin ada rasa sama yang ditahan gadis itu. Sebab ketika Shikamaru menyebut namanya tanpa ragu dan dengan intonasi sama, rautnya yang kaku berubah barang sepersekian detik. Shikamaru yang terlampau dekat dapat melihatnya, perubahan itu. Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk maju lagi, satu langkah, membawa beberapa bagian tubuh mereka bersinggungan.

"Katakan saja," ia mengujar lagi, di depan bibirnya.

Tapi—

Bibir itu tak terbuka, tak mendeklarasi satu verbalisasi yang Shikamaru butuhkan. Melainkan—dengan kurang ajar mengecup. Mencium. Dan (dengan sedikit ragu) mengulum pada bibir Shikamaru di depannya. Ini seperti kembali pada masa-masa itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Sakura pergi tanpa peringatan sama sekali, ketika gadis itu membuatnya menunggu jutaan kali. Dan sekarang, ia di sini. Dengan lengan kecilnya yang menarik Shikamaru, membungkamnya, memabukkannya.

Napas Sakura hangat, terlampau panas, dan Shikamaru bisa mendengar lenguhan kecilnya ketika bibir itu berhenti melumat.

Shikamaru menjauhkan wajah dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah. Tangannya menyentuh wajah itu, sekali, dua kali. Ingin meraup. Dan berhenti di sebelah bibir, dengan ibu jari membelai menggelitik.

"Aku tetap ingin dengar penjelasanmu."

Satu ciuman lagi, Shikamaru berikan.

Dan setelah itu, suara pintu diketuk.

* * *

Kenyataan bahwa ada begitu banyak hal tak terduga yang mendatangi hidupmu, Shikamaru memahami itu.

Sebagaimana pada akhirnya ia memahami Sakura. Dan segala alasannya menghilang tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku terlalu malu mengakui keluargaku hancur. Dan aku terlalu malu mendatangi sekolah di hari kelulusan dengan wajah sembap. Aku terlalu malu, Shikamaru …"

Kafe kampus dipilih di antara langit yang menggelap. Ketukan mahasiswa kedokteran yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kelas membuat mereka memisahkan diri dan keluar dengan wajah memerah. Shikamaru mengaduk kopi pahitnya. Netranya tak lepas dari Sakura dan ia bisa merasakan duka itu kembali pada _emerald_ -nya.

"Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak Ibu ke Tokyo. Karena bertahan dengan Ayah di sini hanya akan membuatku sakit." Ia meneruskan lagi, teh hijaunya disesap pelan. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk bertahan."

 _Pun denganku?_ Shikamaru bermonolog.

"Banyak hal berubah." Sakura menyentuh helai merah mudanya. "Dan yang ini, perubahan pertamaku setelah berhasil masuk Todai."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Pada akhirnya Shikamaru menyahut. "Sejak dulu, itu yang mengalahkan sifat ambisiusmu, Sakura."

Ada angin musim gugur yang membelai sekitar. Membawa paduan harum kopi dan teh, dan roti manis yang menguar dari balik kubikel dapur.

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain, itu saja."

Sejak dulu, Shikamaru mengerti itu. Bagaimana Sakura yang angkuh selalu memikirkan reaksi orang lain akan dirinya. Bagaimana ia terlalu sibuk berpikir mengenai perspektif orang lain tentang tindak-tanduknya. Mungkin, dari semuanya, hanya Shikamaru yang pada akhirnya merasakan itu. Dan berusaha membuat Sakura berhenti dengan diam-diam membuatnya sibuk bersaing dengannya, dalam hal akademis dan cita-cita.

Sakura menggigit bibir, untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan meleburkan keangkuhannya. "Hanya kau, Shikamaru. Selalu kau, kan?"

Mungkin, ketika dulu mereka mengucap janji dan cita-cita bersama, ada konotatif lain yang tersembunyi. Bahwa sebenarnya, mereka tak hanya ingin itu secara denotatif, bahwa mereka ingin bersama-sama terus-menerus, bahwa mereka sadar, bahwa kenyataannya, mereka ingin relasi ini menetap, saling mengisi.

Dan ketika Sakura pergi untuk kemudian tak berkata apa-apa, seperti ada yang hilang. Tak hanya pada Shikamaru, tapi pada diri gadis itu. Di mana ketika ia bersusah payah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, praktik-praktiknya, berpikir tanpa seorang pun menemani, berpikir bahwa tak ada lagi seseorang yang seperti Shikamaru—dan ia rindu. Dan ia ingin kembali, ingin pulang, kepada rumahnya yang selalu menenangkannya.

Karena pada akhirnya, selalu Shikamaru. Dan bagi Shikamaru, selalu gadis itu. Tak ada yang lain.

"Dan sekarang aku di sini." Sakura mengujar lagi, tersenyum dengan binar yang lama sekali tak Shikamaru rengkuh. "Setelah tiga tahun, Shikamaru. Pada akhirnya aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa meninggalkan semua ini."

Ada senyum implisit yang pada akhirnya terumbar di mata keduanya. Senyum yang bukan hanya sekadar senyum, senyum yang tak hanya berarti formalitas.

Dan seharusnya sudah sejak lama Shikamaru tahu, karena pada akhirnya, semuanya akan _kembali_ seperti ini.

Ia dan Sakura.

Karena pada akhirnya, mereka tak pernah benar-benar bisa meninggalkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


End file.
